


All It Takes

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Is someone tapping on his shoulder to change the evening.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Roll a Drabble prompt was Neville Longbottom!

The amber liquid splashed lightly against the glass as he twirled it between his fingertips. This was his third, no, fourth glass of whiskey for the evening, and he didn’t feel an ounce of the warmth he would feel from his usual buzz. 

‘Sorry, Darling.’ Draco snorted roughly to himself. All he was to receive from his birthday, from his wife no less, was a simplistic note. She didn’t have the gall to tell him to his face; at least then he could tell her off properly. Instead, Draco wandered to the first Muggle pub he could find and drink until he couldn’t think of his birthday or Astoria. 

The barmaid was generous in pouring more and more of the Muggle drink for him; of course, the currency he provided might have something to do with it. Nevertheless, as long as his glass was being filled Draco was going to celebrate his way. 

At least, that’s what Draco thought until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. The man turned around swiftly to give the person responsible a piece of his mind; not only was he being disrupted during his unbirthday celebration, but they were also touching some very expensive fabric. 

“Do you mind?” Draco snapped. “I’m trying to drink in peace here.” 

He narrowed his eyes at the blond standing before him, and something about the man felt familiar to Draco.

“Malfoy, it really is you,” the man said, his brows rising in astonishment. “Blimey, I didn’t want to believe it when Hannah pointed it out but…” 

As the man began scratching the back of his neck, it dawned on Draco who had dared to approach him. 

“What do you want, Longbottom?” Draco said. “As I said, I’m trying to drink in peace.” He raised his glass and shook it gently to emphasize his point. 

A faint tint of pink formed on Neville Longbottom’s cheeks, and he cleared his throat. “Hannah and I were—”

“I can’t believe Abbott actually married the likes of you,” Draco commented. 

“—taking a stroll after our date when she spotted you through the window,” Longbottom finished as if Draco hadn’t interrupted him. 

Draco didn’t like that, but he held back the comment only to replace it with another. “That Abbott was always perceptive,” he said. “One of the only Hufflepuffs I could tolerate without wanting to blast Azkaban.” 

Longbottom shuffled his feet, and Draco saw his coat pocket moving. Whether the bloke was flexing his fingers or having a twitching issue, Draco could care less. Even on the path of inebriation, he had enough sense to handle Longbottom. A coward he might have been in Hogwarts, but Draco’s spine straightened and strengthened as the years came along; with Astoria as a wife and cameras shoved in his damn face most of the time, Draco had no choice. 

As he was drifting further into his thoughts, Longbottom waved his hand in Draco’s face. He blinked back into reality—partially blurred—and glowered at his party crasher. 

“Could you just shoo already?” Draco demanded. “My birthday is low enough. I don’t need you making it even lower.” 

“B-Birthday?” Longbottom squeaked. “I don’t really think…” 

Draco held his glass out towards the Gryffindor oaf. “You aren’t capable of thinking. Even after all this time.” 

Longbottom took a deep breath and sighed. “I don’t think you should be celebrating alone, Malfoy. Git or not, birthdays are sacred. We never know when it’ll be our last year.” 

Great, leave it to the sober man to make Draco feel a pinch of sadness. He had been bitter most of the day, yes, but not sad. Damn this bloody Gryffindor. 

“What would you propose, Longbottom, hm?” Draco questioned sardonically with his head tilted. “Skipping into the night and tripping on my arse?” 

Longbottom scratched his nose and chuckled softly. “Amusing as that is, Malfoy, I’m sure Hannah would like to catch up. Since she’s a tolerated Hufflepuff and all that.” He jerked his head towards the door. “Join us on the walk at least.” 

The words ‘no’ and ‘piss off’ were right there on the tip of Draco’s tongue, yet they didn’t come out. He’d rather hang with the Whomping Willow...not really. What more did he have to lose? His sense of reason was tossed out the window when he made his way into Muggle London. 

Setting his glass on the counter, Draco counted a few more bills of Muggle currency and placed it on the table. He stood up and adjusted his coat, ignoring the astonished yet victorious expression on Longbottom’s face. 

“Fine. I’m sure Abbott would enjoy this blond more than her usual one anyhow.” Draco pointed a finger at Longbottom’s face. “If you touch my fine linens again, however, I will be completely responsible for my actions.” 

Longbottom could only nod, the soft smile never leaving his face. “After you, Malfoy.” 


End file.
